Thicker than Water
by Violet Kunoichi
Summary: Aogiri has stormed Anteiku to claim 'the one who smelt like Rize', but when they do Touka gets herself involved too deep. Ayato sees it all and must decide between his promise and his current path in life. Can brother and sister prove that blood is thicker than water in time before he loses his sister forever?... *WARNING: Contains strong language, violence and torture*
1. Catching the White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

 _ **This is an**_ **M rated story** _ **for mature readers only due to the detail of torture, strong violence and language. This fanfiction may also include strong sexual references at times so please BE WARNED.**_

 _ **If you are not prepared to read through sadistic torture scenes at Yamori's hands (that are quite cruel and sick) then please do not read this particular fanfiction.**_

 _ **I think most readers will be able to see what sort of direction this fanfiction is destined to head in from this first chapter and the bio.**_

 _ **There will be no paring between Touka and Ayato at any point. I fully intend to keep their relationship only as brother and sister. However, there may be some parings later on (such as Touka and Kaneki) although this is undecided at present.**_

 _ **Please rate/comment and let me know what you think. I am happy to read any ideas for it you guys have as it may even help me to continue writing it!**_

 _ **Finally, thank you for reading and enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Catching the White Rabbit**

They came without warning, burst through the door to Anteiku without warning and demanded _'the one who smelt like Rize'_. Ayato had appeared first, shattering the window which ignited anger in Touka's heart for vandalizing the restaurant she loved so much, but his arrogant self was nothing compared to what came next. This guy was huge. His facial features were horribly distorted as if someone had hacked away at his face until his eyes shifted unnaturally apart and his nose and mouth tilted. It sent a chill down her spine just looking at him.

As if he wasn't creepy enough, the transvestite had called her and her punk of a brother _'beautiful'_.

She remembered being brutally battered against the counted and left in a haze from a hit from the big ghoul. She had blocked perfectly yet his strength was unimaginable and it felt as though she hadn't blocked at all. Through her slowly re-focusing vision she watched Kaneki become impaled by the brute's kagune and her skin tingled red hot with anger.

She wasn't going to watch this sick bastard toy with her friend like that.

A wild scream of pure rage shattered the silence as it tore from her lips and she kicked off, charging for the monstrous ghoul, ready to rip his heart from his ribcage.

Pain laced through her cheekbone as something knocked her off course as threw her into the counter, nearly knocking the breath clean out of her. Slowly she crawled to her knees, releasing her kagune.

Ayato's voice was filling her ears with insults but most of what he said was never properly registered in her mind. The storm rising inside her prevented most of his words from ever breaking through.

Then he insulted their Papa. Something snapped inside her short-tempered self at the nerve of the bratty little shit. He had no right to day that and she wanted to punch his precious white teeth in for it but a faint groan from Kaneki caught her attention.

She lunged forwards she pulled back her fist ready to connect it with his face, having chosen fast between knocking a some sense into her arrogant brother and saving her friend.

She saw Ayato's raven black and blood red kagune harden as he prepared to unleash a flurry of needle-like bullets upon her.

But she had already pivoted on her foot and jumped.

Ayato was never her real target.

Her fist impacted the brute's solid nose and she felt a satisfying crunch of bone beneath her knuckles.

 _Yes, she had-_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pain coursed through her left side as she felt his knuckles snap several bones in her ribcage. The sheer force threw her backwards, crashing against the wall and making her vision flare black and white as she struggled to hold onto consciousness. Her legs buckled and she crumpled to the floor like a dumbbell to the seabed. Sharp gasps came from her lips as she tried to breathe. It felt like a titan was crushing her lungs in its merciless grasp.

Something was wrong.

There wasn't enough air.

"Y-you…bast…ard. Let. Him…go…" Touka rasped, the pain increasing with each breath she tried to take.

She couldn't let it end like this. There was no chance in hell of helping Kaneki if she couldn't take the disfigured ghoul out. How could someone that size even move so fast? Damn it hurt so much! Had she mistimed her attack and left herself open too soon?

The room swayed dangerously and her pained, violet eyes failed to focus on anything. The outline of her brother wavered before her and she could just make out his lips moving, though she couldn't hear anything beyond the ringing in her ears. Slowly they danced in a daze across the room to Kaneki's limp body being stuffed into a bag.

 _'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...I wasn't strong enough...'_

Black shadows crept into all edges of her vision. Then all was dark.

The pain was gone…for now at least.

* * *

Ayato watched in shock as his attack mostly missed his stupid sister, only a few of his kagune's projectiles grazing her elbows and exposed back.

Then he heard the crunch and he was relieved to see her hit had connected… until her agonizing scream filled his ears.

His blood ran cold in horror as he realize the crunch belonged to Jason's hit and not Touka's.

Hiding his true feeling behind his cold expression he watched helplessly as she collapsed against the wall, struggling to breathe. Blood trickled from the corners of her lips when she failed to choke it out.

' _At least she can still talk, her wound should heal in her sleep if she's unconscious for long enough. She never did shut up.'_

"We're taking the bitch with us."

Ayato's cold glare shot to meet Jason's furious face.

"No. We weren't sent here for her. We have what we need, let's leave," Ayato plainly stated, already moving to the door.

As weak as his dumb sister was he couldn't let Jason get his torturous hands on her. Ever. He had promised to protect her.

Jason scoffed and picked Touka's limp body up, tossing it into the black sack like she was merely the broken bones left of a poultry roast dinner being thrown into the bin.

"I don't care. Besides, she's not for the One-Eyed King."

Ayato glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening briefly as fear began to creep through his veins. He had to stop this. He couldn't let Jason take her as one of his subjects, he would kill her! Piercing into Yamori's skull with his icy stare the teen spoke sternly, leaving no room for debate: "No. A weakling like her should be left here to crawl like the scum she is. She's no use to us."

"To you maybe… I owe her a little lesson in respect," Jason sneered, a vicious smile etching onto his ruined face. Oh this was going to be _fun_! Not only did he have such a pretty little pet now but best of all it was the stuck up brat's sister!

Ayato opened his mouth to protest but it was too late. There was no stopping Jason now and if he fought him here everything would fall apart. He would lose too,, and if he fell now his sister would spend her final breaths in the hands of a sadistic maniac.

His mind ran wild with thoughts and scenarios as he sought out a conclusion to free Touka now. She was dead weight to them after all but Yamori wouldn't buy that. He knew the torturer would enjoy this beyond his wildest dreams after all the times he'd been made to obey Ayato's commands.

For the first time in his life Ayato felt truly terrified as he watched the huge ghoul walk out of the restaurant with the limp bundle that was his older sister slung over his back.


	2. Of Defiant Eyes and A Hockey Mask

**Of Defiant Eyes and A Hockey Mask**

Touka groaned as she slowly came around, slipping free from the darkness.

Although she wished she hadn't.

Her limbs hurt from being twisted outwards at awkward angles where she could vaguely see they were tightly bound with heavy chains to the splintered legs and arms of an old chair. A thick, dull throbbing lingered in her mind making it hard to think about even that for too long.

In an attempt to focus her thoughts she scanned her surroundings which barely consisted of anything other than four off-white walls, the ceiling, a surprisingly clean floor and a metal surgical tray in the far corner. Not a single one of those rang out with familiarity in her mind so she changed her tactics and tried to think back to how she'd made it here.

Then her heart plummeted and her chains rattled wildly.

"K-aneki…"

No. They'd taken him. That ugly brute had beat him like a rag doll and she wasn't able to stop him.

Her blood boiled like flesh in a furnace.

 _'_ _I'll kill him for this, whatever it takes. I'll-'_

Her eyes flew up towards the door in front that had creaked open slowly on its rusty hinges. A tall, broad shadow hovered in the frame and twitched his fingers so that they gave a sickening crack.

Touka's eyes burned into him, swimming in a glistening sheen of hate and a sweet lust for revenge.

Jason didn't even notice. He couldn't care less. However the venom in her voice he did notice and by hell did he love how it sent a shiver of need to tear the girl apart right down his spine.

"What have you done with him?"

A disturbed chuckle left his abnormally large lips from behind the white hockey mask and Touka pressed her back hard into the chair as the brute leant closely in, his putrid breath falling onto her pale skin.

"Only what I'm going to do to you. Or maybe more…I'm not sure yet. That depends on how well you can scream."

Touka fought hard to hold back a shudder. This man was a maniac and for the first time she felt a twinge of uncertainty on how far gone this one's sanity really was. Her chest felt tight with worry for the book worm she'd grown to like and fear began to creep into her veins at the thought of what this animal might have done to him already.

"You sick bastard. If you've- mmph!"

Jason clamped his monstrous sized hand firmly over the young ghoul's mouth and grinned with pleasure. His shoulder's twitched in anticipation.

"Sh sh sh shh… I don't think you heard me. I don't want you to talk. I want you to _scream_."

Touka's violet eyes grew to orbs and deep in the dark depths of her pupils shone the crystal clear reflection of a syringe and the glint of a large, sharp needle at its tip.

Oh god no.

No.

He won't.

He can't.

Nobody can be that insane.

Touka's pale lips parted behind the crushing weight of his palm and a scream ripped from her throat as the brute drove the needle straight into the white of her eye.

Excruciating pain laced through her eye, quickly spreading to her head, her heart, her lungs. In seconds she felt like her entire body was on fire.

It was hot…so hot… white hot.

She didn't even relies he'd removed his hand to hear her better.

With a sick, twisted grin Jason removed the needle from underneath her eyelid which had clenched tightly over it and watched in bliss as the violet haired ghoul withered in agony, her wrists and ankles thrashing hard against the chains with enough force to ruin her skin already.

He watched, chuckling as he reveled in her pain until her scream become raspy.

Touka's scream faltered and she clung onto that fault like the last star in the night, using it to force her back into the reality. Determination coursed back through her and she sank her teeth hard into her tongue to cut off her voice and to help divert the pain.

No.

She was not going to let this sick bastard win.

Not over her.

She had to get Kaneki and get out of here.

Her mouth began filling with a sharp iron taste.

Jason's chuckling stopped and his eyes burned with fury as he watched in mild amusement while the defiant ghoul twitched in agony. He was about to begin his next round of punishment already but stopped when he saw the thin, crimson line of blood trickle from the corner of her mouth.

A devilish grin curled at the corners of his massive lips while sinister thoughts unraveled behind the white mask he wore.

"Good girl. Good girl! But that wasn't enough. We don't know your name yet, do we? Oh we need a name!"

Touka heard a distant, metallic clunk and the sound of the brute's heavy footsteps as he strode closer once again.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Crack.

She stiffened, her entire body tensing as she looked up and her determined eyes locked ferociously with his, still lined with a now dulling pain. Then they fell to the crude, heavy metal object in his enormous hand and narrowed slightly.

Touka swallowed back her fear in distaste as a mouthful of her own blood slipped down her throat with it. She didn't care though. Right now she had bigger worries on her hands and an even more terrifying hunch of what he was going to do with the tool in his hand.

Jason snorted in disgust as she took her attention away from his and grabbed her chin in a crushing grip before forcing her pale face upwards so that those sweet, defiant eyes met his once again.

The violet haired girl clenched her fingers hard, letting her nails sink into her palms to hold her body strong. She would not buckle to him. She would not tremble. It just wasn't in her nature to do so.

Jason's eyes flicked briefly to her clenched hands, chuckling as he noticed his original plan was no longer an option if her fingers were hidden. Since he wasn't prepared to let go of her face either he opted for his second choice.

Touka stared straight into his devil's eyes as she felt the jaws of the tool open and the brute slipped it underneath her soft hair, letting it come to rest either side of her earlobe.

"Now, let's find out what your name is, shall well?"

Touka said nothing. Not a single sound left her lips.

Even when the pain began she would say nothing.

She felt the cold metal grip her tender skin a little harder and a single, solitary thought that made her heart clench crossed her mind.

 _'_ _Kaneki-kun…what has he done to you…'_

Touka's eyelids clamped shut in anticipation of the first wave of pain that was yet to come.

Then the tool snapped shut.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Phew! That was tough. It got dark pretty quick too, I think even I'm surprised at how quickly that escalated!

Sorry for the lack of Ayato in this chapter but I can guarantee he will be in the next one and there will be more interaction between Touka and Ayato in the following chapters.

Anyway, thank you so much to those who have commented, favourited and read this fanfiction so far! You're support is literally what is keeping this one going.

As always, let me know what you think please and I am always open to comments, suggestions and advice.


End file.
